Zim meets Sailor Moon!!
by MissSugarHigh
Summary: OOOOH!! Zim meets Sailor Moon!! What happens, TELL ME!!! Oh, wait you should be saying that
1. the horrid beginning

Zim meets Sailor Moon!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Zim's Base*  
  
Zim: GIR! Will you turn that horrid TV thing down!!  
  
GIR: Do a little dance!!  
  
*All of a sudden Toonami comes on*  
  
Toonami Dude: coming up next is Sailor Moon shes gonna kill me I know it hahaha  
  
GIR: YAY!! Sailor Moon!!  
  
Zim: Sailor Moon? What is this Sailor Moon?  
  
GIR: It's my FAVORITE SHOOOOOOOW!!!  
  
Sailor Moon(on tv): In the name of the moon, I will punish you, Toonami dude!!  
  
*sailor moon and the senshi magically come out of screen on toonami ship and kills toonami dude with her  
  
sailormoon: starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!!!  
  
Toonami dude: aaaah mommy help  
  
Zim: this toonami dude is pityful!! So is sailor moon. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha *gasp, outhale* hahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
*sailormoon came out of tv Magically^_^*  
  
Sailormoon: hey zim! What are you saying! We are much better than you!! And your stupid creator, jhonen vasquez!  
  
Zim: HEY!!!! He aint stupid! I shall rain doom on your weird-hair-do like heads! Mwahahahaha--*stops abruptly* and YOUR stupid creator, um naoko takeuchi!! Or whoever she is!!! Mwhahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahaah!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dib*who suddenly appeared out of nowhere*: eeeeew! Sailor moon!  
  
Gaz(who also suddenly appeared out of nowhere): DID... YOU... SAY.. SAILORMOON????  
  
GIR: YEAH!!!! *hugs her leg tightly*  
  
Sailormoon: ew!! What is that??!!!  
  
* sm pulls away and her boot comes off *  
  
GIR: I LUV YOU SM BOOT!!  
  
GAZ: I will annialate you sailormoon!! For my goal to get all video games has failed because of YOUR video game I couldn't dare to get yours it rains doom on my GS2 and short circuits the system! I will forever rue the day you were made!!! Grumble grumbel grumble  
  
*long pause*  
  
sailorchibimoon: ooookay..  
  
Dib: we will get you sailor moon!!  
  
Zim: To the arena of challengy things!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GIR: stay tuned for chapter 2!! Miss sugar high is working on it!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. the arena of challengy thingys

Zim meets Sailor Moon Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*the arena of challengy thingys*  
  
announcer(we'll just call him Fred): hello and welcome to the--  
  
all: just get on with it!  
  
Fred: yes, yes, ok. No the categorys are-  
  
All: WE SAID!! JUST GET ON WITH IT!!  
  
Fred(looking muffled):yes, yes, alright. First up is zim against sailor moon.  
  
MissSugarHigh: Hello!!  
  
All: who are you?  
  
MissSugarHigh: I'm MissSugarHigh or SugarHigh whatever you call me I don't care.  
  
Gaz: how about stupid?  
  
Dib: Oh no! not another fanfic author!!  
  
MissSugarHigh: YES!! I AM HERE TO TORMENT YOU WITH MY FANFIC!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa!!!!! Well, not really. FRED, here, is doin a bad job. *kicks him out*  
  
All: yay!!  
  
MissSugarHigh: okees!! Now, zim vs sailormoon!!  
  
*Zim and sailormoon come out and sailor moon brings out her wand and zim brings out a giant robot and goes in it and steps on sailor moon. *  
  
MissSugarHigh: whoa what a move. It seems that since sm is a anime, she cant get flattened out like loony toons. Poopie.  
  
Zim: mwahaha!! Take that, ms. japanimation!!  
  
MissSugarHigh: it also seems that, since sailormoon is sailormoon, she can't ever die even though the senshi ALWAYS say she's gonna die, she never does! She always gets reincarnated somehow. Poopie. Well, to prevent this from becoming angst or violent, I will write it like, hmmm,  
  
All: come on!! We need to do something!!!!!  
  
MissSugarHigh: uh well I can't think of anything alls I know is since im not a dib fan, and dib is stupid, I will make sure dib gets the toughest senshi, galaxia so he gets hurt!! Mwahahaha, and don't worry it wont be really violent.  
  
All senshi and dib: hey!! We're strong!!  
  
MissSugarHigh: *cherfully* no! you arent!!  
  
Senshi and dib: oh ok.  
  
Zim and MissSugarHigh: mwahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahaa hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahhaahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahaa hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahhaahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahaa hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahhaahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahaa hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahhaahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahaa hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahhaahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahaa hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahhaahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahaa hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahhaahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahaa hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahhaahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahaa hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahhaahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahaa hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahhaahaha hahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! now, dib, suffer your-um, sufferingment!! mwahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahaa hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahhaahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahaa hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahhaahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahaa hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahhaahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahaa hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahhaahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahaa hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahhaahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahaa hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahhaahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahaa hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahhaahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahaa hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahhaahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahaa hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahhaahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahaa hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahhaahaha hahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Gaz joins in because she sees dib befuddled. I like that word. Befuddled. Befuddled. Befuddled. Befuddled. Befuddled. Befuddled. Befuddled. Befuddled. Befuddled.*  
  
MissSugarHigh: ok!! Well, tune in next time for the next chapter, "more from the arena of challengy thingys!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
